Betrayed Saga
What About Rabies, The Demon banished for his crime against the Elder Gods, Return to spread chaos once more to Mobius. In doing so he plan on making any heroes he can find and showthem their darker side, Turning the Good to Evil and destroying the trust of someone. However even with Heroes becoming Villains, Villains are becoming Heroes just the same. With both sides & battle lines redrawn. How will everyone, including the villains endure the madness & the chaos? What Happened The Wolf Demon was still tormenting th prisoners of the Netherealm, however he was ambushed & chained by Rabies, who freed Zavok, Chara & the rest out of the Underworld Netherealm, causing the Elder Gods to quickly take action, starting at the Cowgirls' Farm. The Elder Gods arrive & begins to stop the large disturbance in the form of the Pigredo, the Sin of both Glutton & Sloth, by shrinking him down to size by burning all the body fat from the insides. However Piraka Chaos spots a female slasher who injured Celestia & Luna's horns & wings & quickly chases after her while Athena heal the alicorn sisters. Piraka Chaos come across Chara Soul & Zavok who warns Piraka Chaos on Rabies' ways of corrupting both good & evil. Meanwhile Zane & Simian were free to go, but they abandon Congar, who was a bigger nuisance, but Congar was outraged & rampaged out of the jail, injuring both apes & now Lu Bu has to take Congar down, Shadow of the Colossus style. Now Lu Bu sets out to the Golden Kingdom which is in tight security to meet Amethyst & the Golden City. Meanwhile Sukanku & Pucca are in the Noodles Shop that has been opened on Mobius & suddenly Pucca gets a call from a powerful rage girl named Ring Ring & thinks she sent the negative message & proceeds to attack the two, Sukanku tries her best to fight back as well, but was abruptly ended when Jazmin intervened by knocking Ring Ring out cold, saying she lost count because of her loud screams. Now with Sanford & Deimos arriving to arrest Ring Ring, Sukanku, Pucca & the two cops team up to solve the case & stop the demons, knowing that it's in multiple direction & needing to stop the source. Even more so with the Villainous Alliance, with Rajan & Risky Boots signing in as the newest members, Xian Tsao suddenly attacks with his Tsao Army to invade the Bar & the Space Station, while Rajan & Risky Boots help the Villainous Alliance stop the Tsao Army. Bean is seen coming to Dove's home with flowers & notices Nack having captured Dove & Bean helps Dove out of there, knowing that Nack has lost it for greed & fun & both Bean & Dove locked him in the closet of the bedroom, while the two & Bark attempt to solve the case together. While the Villainous Alliance continue to struggle against Xian Tsao's army, Piraka Chaos head to Mobius Central, while Celestia & Luna went to the Nanman Kingdom to stop the riot over food, while Athena teleports to help stop the riot between Scourge & some of the Mobians, unaware it was all an elaborate set up by Rabies's big plan to head to the Elder Gods' Palace to find the one god everyone could trust, while he was also unaware of Zavok's own plans even bigger than his. Rabies enters the Elder Gods Palace, only to fight against Raiden who was guarding the place, knowing Rabies all too well of his plans. Pearl Star begins to notice the fight & Rabies says to her that she knows a lot of her past about the abadanoment & saying to her that everyone fears her of her power, before Raiden could finish Rabies, he was suddenly stabbed literarily in the back by Pearl herself, before Rabies tosses Raiden aside. Zavok comes over & congratulates Rabies on a succuessful mission on bringing Pearl to their side. When both Zavok & Rabies we're alone, Zavok slowly reveals his plan that he has manipulated & played Rabies like everyone else like a fiddle, saying that he will reign surpreme. Rabies tries to use his strongest attack, but it proves no effect, due to Zavok now wields the Sacred Amulet, which it was destroyed eons ago, but was repaired with dark magic of his own from KillBane's Reverant Spells long ago, saying that Zavok had let his previous death gain access to the Netherealm & repairs the Amulet before being cuffed in chains & with a final blast from the Amulet, Zavok destroys Rabies, cementing his destiny as the new ruler of the Netherealm, manipulating the Mech Swats to proceed with his plan, similar to the Order 66, that left many heroes & even Villainous Alliance heavily injured, even more so cornered. Piraka Chaos felt the balance between good & evil have becoming unbalanced & hurries over to the Palace, while Lu Bu, Amethyst & Maddision keep their heads down from the Mech Swats. And now Sukanku is seen all alone from Pucca, Sanford & Deimos after the copter crashed. Sukanku follows Piraka Chaos back to the Palace to see that Rabies is dead & Pearl had drastically changed as well & Zavok has risen to power. While Piraka Chaos takes Sukanku to the Volcanic Lab in the Netherealm, while he helps Lu Bu destroy the Mech Swats while regaining some as new Rebels, Sukanku is hesitant on finding Pearl & founds her & immediately regrets fighting her, but has no other choice. Ending "More Coming Soon" Character Cast = - Effected by Rabies Betray Effect X - Deceased or was Revived *Piraka Chaos (Main Protagonist) *Princess Celestia X *Princess Luna X *Athena Star X *Lu Bu *Princess Amethyst X *Rabies (Main Central Antagonist until End) X *Zavok (Main Antagonist for Following Saga) = *Chara *Pearl Star = *The Four Horsemen (Debut) **Azraeeuz the Member of Death **Rogga the Member of War **Yurrd the Member of Famine **Zorrm the Member of Pestilence *Zane the Gorilla *Sergeant Simian *Congar = *Sukanku Star *Pucca *Ring-Ring (Debut) = *Jazmin Kimmy (Cameo) *Sanford *Deimos *The Villainous Alliance **Archer the Crocodile **Voodoo the Hedgehog **Spice the Hedgehog **Shiver **Enoki X **Janae Jigglypuff **Tobe **The Vagabord Ninja Clan **Thrax X **Rajan (New Member) **Risky Boots (New Member) *Xian Tsao = *Lupe the Wolf (Debut) *Lyco the Wolf (Debut) *Leeta the Wolf (Debut) *Bean the Dynamite *Dove the Pigeon *Nack the Weasel = *Bark the Polar Bear *Sabrewulf (Debut) Defections Good to Evil *Nack the Weasel (Betrayed for Greed & Fun) *Nanman Village (Turn against each other over food and plan on being in war.) *Some of the Mobiusian (Plan on overthrowing Scorge do to fear of the Hunger Game event from another universe.) *Pearl Star (Turn against the Elder Gods and everyone who trusted her to join Rabies. Would later join Zavok.) *The Mech Swats (Was secretly working for Rabies and was hired to perform Order of Execution, Killing the Elder Gods except Piraka Chaos. They would later change to the Demon Troopers.) Evil to Good *Some of the Mech Swats (Disobey Order from Rabies. Would later change to the Rebels) Betrayed, but Still Evil *Congar (Betrayed by Zane & Simian) *Ring Ring (Somehow Betrayed by Pucca's Message) *Xian Tsao (Betray the Villainous Alliance, only what's best for her father, General Tsao) *Zavok (Betrayed Rabies and murder him to gain control of the Netherealm) Boss Battles *Pigredo (?/?) *Congar (?/?) *Ring-Ring (?/?) *Zorrm (?/?) * Pearl Star (?/?) Deaths *Raiden - Killed by Pearl Star who betrayed her friends and family to join Rabies and soon later Zavok. *Rabies - Betrayed by Zavok and killed by the scarred amulet. Zavok would be the new king of the Neatherealm. *Athena, Celestia and Luna - Killed by the Mech Swat by order. *Enoki, Crypto and Thrax - Killed trying to defend the Space Bar before getting gunned down by the Mech Swat. *Amethyst - Shot by a Mech Swat Sniper during a surprise attack. *A few Mech Swat - Killed by Piraka Chaos. *A few more Elder Gods - Killed by Pearl Star. *Pantheon, Priscilla and Tikal - Killed by Pearl Star. Trivia *This is the first time Chara appear as the villain without being the main villain. She didn't even include her host body during the event. *After the event of the Royal Saga, Lu-Bu is planned to help the heroes out as he plan on rescuing Princess Lotia along the way, Who was capture by Rabies to be tormented by him. *One of the betrayal from this saga been told to be the most heart shattering that will leave a big impact on the RP. It would later turn out to be Pearl Star who betrayed everyone who trusted her along with the Mech Swat. *The Mentioning of the Super Piraka Seven as a more positive example of the Seven Deadly Sins from Piraka Chaos, meaning that they might make a return sooner or later, but time will tell. *Despite Rabies death at the hand of Zavok, The Betrayal Saga is still going on before the event of a new saga, The Rise of Zavok Saga, Which would later form a new era of the Netherealm War Trilogy. *The Mech Swat betrayal is much like Order 66 from Star Wars Episode III. Chances are there might be some rebels in the future. **The battle between Sukanku and Pearl is also much like Obi-Wan vs Anakin. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Netherealm War Trilogy